


Chef's Kiss

by M_nancywheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, MeetCute, This can work i promise, chef au no one but crazy ppl but wanted, i can only cook tacos but i listen to enough kcrw cooking segments SOOOO, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_nancywheeler/pseuds/M_nancywheeler
Summary: Arya Stark is a budding chef ready to innovate her family's landmark restaurant, The Nymeria. However, she has competition from a trendy restaurant with a broody but sexy, infuriating, and arrogant rogue chef, Gendry Waters.To add to her problems, she may be falling for the mystery man that she constantly chats with on an anonymous dating app.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 42
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

"Chef's Kiss"

Chapter 1: Meetings

Dating was a pastime for those with absolutely too much time on their hands. Arya Stark, young budding chef, was convinced of that. The trouble was, no one else in her circle seemed to share that opinion. 

"There you go! All you have to do know is create a screen name and, well, you know the rest," Wylla said as she returned Arya's cell phone. 

Arya looked down at her phone to see the anonymous dating app appear on the screen. After months of tireless working through countless renovations, Wylla, her business parter, thought it was high time that Arya actually had a life outside of their restaurant. Arya, on the other hand, groaned at the thought of another dating app. The last thing she needed was another slew of messages from guys only interested in hook ups or nudes. Men who only saw her profile picture and made a judgement about whether she was worth the effort of a one sentence message. 

"The Raven app is so different from all the other dating apps you're thinking of. I promise," Wylla said as they sat in their newly painted kitchens. The restaurant was on the eve of reopening after a fire so they celebrated with wine bottles and a box of doughnuts from the disgustingly hipster Americana, but admittedly delicious, Hot Pie's American Bakery down the street. 

Arya rolled her eyes as she sipped from her wine glass. "How different can it be from any other lame dating app?"

Wylla sighed with the expected amount of drama. That is, entirely too much drama from the girl with the green hair. "My god! Can you just create a screen name already? You'll see. This app is special because you connect based on interests and age range, but there's no photos, no specifics like careers or names---unless users choose to give that information."

Arya raised her eyebrows. "So it's mostly just chatting?"

Wylla slapped her hands on the kitchen table so hard that the motion nearly knocked over their wine bottle. "Exactly!"

Though Arya felt skeptical, she had been rather lonely in the past year. It's not that she didn't have a wealth of friends or family. Those she had no lack of. However, she'd been single for nearly two years since she broke it up with her ex, Daenerys. Since then, Arya had focused on work. And ever since the kitchen fire that nearly took over her family's White Harbor landmark restaurant for sea cuisine, The Nymeria, it only made even more sense for Arya to devote her time renovating the place. She would restore the restaurant to its former glory. That alone hd been her dream. Though her parents may have wanted to sell the place after the fire, Arya insisted that she and her best friend, Wylla, could keep the family tradition alive. Other restaurants along the harbor would come and go, but The Nymeria was a city institution. Yet, devotion to a place, to restoration, made her love life all but disappear. Most of the time, Arya could not care less, but sometimes, just sometimes, she wondered if she wasn't missing out. 

So, Arya relented to her lingering curiosity. Wylla hooted after Arya broke down to her friend's wishes and said, "Fine. I'll make one. I think my screen name will be, um, 'Titansdaughter.'" 

"You're gonna get dates in no time," Wylla said as Arya continued to fill out her profile with the information necessary to pair her up with other chatters.

What were Arya's interests? She mused on that very question as her fingers thumbed over the phone's keybo Arya Stark enjoyed cooking, sports, theater and films, cats and dogs (as backed up by the pets in her townhouse), fencing, sailing, hiking, and weaponry. Arya figured that list would be enough to sort her out with some chatters. In time.   
\-----

As The Nymeria finally reopened for business, Arya totally forgot the Raven app. She didn't even bother to see if there were any notifications after she created her profile. Indeed, she was far too busy with just about everything else in life. Wylla Manderly, the beautiful green-haired influencer and former publicist, was able to gather a great deal of buzz over the restaurant's return to the wharf. In the brief moments Arya was able to spare from the kitchen, she would check up on social media to see if the city shared her excitement for the return of the The Nymeria, totally neglecting to check her new dating profile. 

Of course, Arya felt elated when The White Harbor Gate published a glowing article on the restaurant's grand reopening on Instagram. All the replies and comments to the article shared the same enthusiasm. Except for one. From a user with the handle of 'willow.h'. 

Willow.H: Yawn. How come the only restaurants ever highlighted are these boring standard places owned by the same rich Northern families? You know, there are other chefs and places to eat! Steel and Fire is opening their second location on the Wharf this week too! But I haven't seen one single article about it on this page! The bias is pretty gross if you ask me :/

The comment had 40 likes. Arya felt a mixture of nausea and anger. She wanted nothing more than to reply to this Willow. H. To set the facts straight. Yes, The Nymeria was a legacy restaurant, but it was far from boring. Arya had done all she could to fuse the traditional northern sea cuisine with all the culinary training she earned while studying in Braavos' famed House of Black and White Culinary Academy. Her menu was far from standard or boring! Even the critic, Jaqen H'ghar, had written a rave review of The Nymeria before the fire. Under Arya's leadership, she would take her innovations even further. Arya did not think the critique from this Willow H., whoever she was, was fair. Quite the contrary, she thought this user and those who liked her article were biased against her without any cause. How was it any fault of hers if this other restaurant, Steel and Fire, did not get the same attention? Arya desperately wanted to speak out against the comment, but she decided to let it go. There were more pressing matters at hand. For one, the restaurant's opening night. 

The reopening went as seamless as one could possibly imagine. The house was packed and the food was delicious according to all the guests including various culinary critics and journalists. Though White Harbor was a sizeable city by the sea, it certainly felt like the entire city was at The Nymeria. But most important to Arya, the whole Stark retinue was also attendance. Even Sansa and her new husband, Petyr. Though their addition to the party made for an awkward family table given how Petyr went to college with their parents. 

Arya wanted to be as happy as Wylla was about the night's success, but she mostly felt exhausted. 

"You did a good job, Arya Underfoot," Arya's father, Ned, said as he embraced her at the end of the night when all the guests had long gone. 

Arya breathed in his pine scent. "Thanks, dad," She said when she reluctantly pulled away from the embrace in order to move towards her mother, Catelyn.

Catelyn looked radiant in her fur lined coat. Always elegant and beautiful, her mother. She smiled and pulled Arya into a short hug. "I agree with your father. The Nymeria is quite reinvented with you at the helm. And though the food isn't really my taste, a little too spicy, I did immensely enjoy the dishes."

Years ago, Arya would have felt slighted by the mixed compliment from her mother, but now she decided to take it in stride. She was content with the reopening and that's all that mattered. 

When Arya opened the door to her townhouse, she felt so exhausted that she collapsed right on her couch while her old cat, Salem, jumped up to sit on her feet. A part of Arya wanted to sleep into the next year, but she also still felt the night's exhilaration. Instead of getting ready for bed, she glanced at a phone. There was a new notification from the Raven app. Usually, Arya cleared those notifications right away. She was too busy to spend her time chatting. But, this time was different. Even if it was nearly three in the morning, Arya was far too excited to sleep. Maybe chatting would not be so bad. 

There were a handful of messages on the app's notifications page. A few were lame pick up lines or inquiries for nudes, so Arya ignored them. However, the latest message did intrigue her.

HammerTime92: What kind of food do you cook?

Arya smiled. 

Titansdaughter: A little of everything. Mostly Northern and Braavosi food. Do you cook?

HammerTime92: I grill some, chop some. Does that count?

Titansdaughter: I'd say so. Do you have a signature dish?

HammerTime92: Steak is my speciality. Southern style, though. What about you?

Titansdaughter: Clams and cockles! 

HammerTime92: Don't tell me you go around shouting that.

Titansdaughter: Only when I'm planning to distract people while I go on hit jobs. 

HammerTime92: I know there's no personal specifics on this app, but I got to say...that sounds pretty cool if you are an assassin. 

Titansdaughter: Damn. I knew I should've changed my user name to LicenseToKill. 

Arya smiled. HammerTime92 wasn't such a bad user to chat with. Even if it was so late she had to wonder if the chatter wasn't a complete weirdo.   
\------  
A lack of sleep was not unusual for Arya. When the sun creeped through the windows of her home, Arya was up and ready to go help Wylla and the rest of the crew prep for the day. 

Running the restaurant was long and hard, but Arya loved it all the same. In between prepping the menu, the ingredients, and cleaning up, she never felt more alive. 

Arya was sweeping when Wylla came along her side. "Hey, let's take a break from this place. We can go out to lunch. Something that isn't from our kitchens for once. Come on. It'll be good to walk around. See some of the other stuff on the wharf. I saw on my feed that a new steak place opened up down the way. We could check it out."

Though Arya couldn't see what was wrong from eating lunch in the restaurant, she did agree with Wylla that it might do some good to get some fresh air outside of The Nymeria. 

Arya loved White Habor's wharf. As one walked along, there were tons of shops and restaurants and views of the sea for miles. Arya admired them and took in the salty fresh air as Wylla led them to their destination: Steel and Fire. 

Arya blinked. This was the restaurant mentioned by Willow.H in negative comment she had read on Instagram. 

The sign was minimalist and forged from steel. Arya had to admit the place was sleek in it's simplicity and homages to a long gone industrial era just by judging what she could through the restaurant's windows. 

"How cool is it? My friends went to eat the first location in the Saltpans. They rave about it so much," Wylla said as she dragged Arya into the restaurant. 

She had to admit, the place seemed rather busy for lunch hour. "Is there a hostess, or---" Wylla said as she and Arya stood by the door. 

A man was cooking on a long grill that was surrounded by a long bar around its perimeters. He answered Wylla loudly over the restaurant's chatter. His voice was deep, gruff, and perfectly understood. "Sit anywhere! Hell, sit right here," the man said as he pointed with a cleaver at the two available bar seats in front of where he was dicing up some ingredients. 

Unperturbed, Arya and Wylla made their way over to the two bar seats. A server hastily gave the pair of them some menus and hurried off to deliver a dish to some other diners. 

Arya looked at the menu. The selections were not typical for a steak house in the north, so Arya was intrigued. When she picked her head up to look at the grill, she thought she saw the cook in front of her staring at her but he looked away at once. 

No, Arya, thought. He wouldn't look at me. Not when I smell like fish and my clothes are filthy from restaurant prep. 

On the other hand, she was guilty in looking at the cook. He was a strong, tall man with a handsome face and thick black hair with fringe that was tinged with sweat. 

"What are you two trying to order?" Said the cook as he was flipping over some steak. 

Wylla laughed. "Will you be our server and cook?"

The handsome cook raised up an eyebrow. "Depends."

Arya rolled her eyes. Wylla always flirted with any handsome guy that they happened upon.   
She tossed the menu to the side. "I'll have the fried oysters. And a Modelo Negro. Keep it simple."

The handsome cook looked at her with a peculiar stare. "Simple?"

Arya shrugged. "Sometimes that's the best way to judge a restaurant. If you can't get something easy down, well, it won't bode well for the rest of the menu."

She could see the cook suck in his cheek. He turned his stare away from Arya as he flipped the steak he was cooking onto a plate. "Guess everyone is a food critic nowadays," was all he said. 

Arya blinked. "I know what I'm talking about."

The cook turned to look at her, his blue eyes were daring now. "Is that so? You a foodie or something?"

That's when Wylla jumped in. "She totally does--this is Arya S---ouch!" Arya stopped Wylla from speaking any further by kicking her ankle under the bar.

"What my friend was going to say, is that I've lived in White Harbor for a while and I know my food."

The cook just shrugged. "Arya is it?"

Arya nodded. "That's right. I'm Arry. And you are?"

For a moment, Arya thought she saw the cook's cheeks turn pink. Maybe he was flushed from the heat of the grill. He shook off sweaty hair that was lingering over his eyes before he introduced himself. "I'm Gendry Waters. I own this place. And I'm going to make some fried oysters you won't believe."

Arya was up for the challenge. 


	2. Hello, goodbye.

Chapter 2: Hello, goodbye

The break of day was still dark, chilly, and foggy when Arya was chopping up onions in The Nymeria's kitchens. Some of the morning's gray and blue beginnings of light peeked into the kitchen. Arya was exhausted with all the morning prep, but she was also at ease in this moment of peace. She could embrace the serenity she always seemed to feel in her kitchens. However, at the very moment of peace and calm, Wylla rushed in with her phone clutched in her hand. 

Arya looked up and smiled at her squealing friend. "You look very excited. You know it's too fucking early for that, right?"  
  
Unbothered by the question, Wylla only continued to squeal in utter joy. Next came a little dance that Wylla always did when she could not seem to contain her excitement. She was breathless when she said, "Never too early for excitement. I have grea news! The best news!"

Her friend's happiness was so contagious that Arya actually slowed down on her chopping and asked, "What's the news?"

Wylla squealed again. Loudly. So loud that Arya almost cut her finger in a chop. 

Wylla stood up taller when she proudly announced "The White Harbor Post is doing a feature for the Food and Entertainments portion of their site. With only the best restaurants in the city covered! And guess who is on that list? The Nymeria!"

Another online editorial. Arya groaned. Her eyes could not help but roll. "Do we really have to get all prettied up for a feature? It's not like people can eat pictures of our food." 

Wylla took her own turn to roll her eyes. "Promotion is everything, Arya. People have to know who you are."  
\------

The feature was almost as awkward as Arya imagined. Almost. A journalist and photographer came over to The Nymeria with a whole set up for photos and short video clips of the restaurant at work including an interview with the star chef, Arya Stark. Truthfully, Arya didn't really mind the questions so much. What she did mind, however, were the poses she and her staff had to do around the restaurant for the ridiculous photos that would be included in the editorial. By the end of the session, Arya was quite certain that she didn't want to do a pose with a large basket of oysters ever again. 

Yet, Arya knew she couldn't really complain. She was lucky. Most people weren't able to have a successful restaurant, a good family, and best friends in her business partner and staff. Still, the days felt like they were missing something until she got notifications on her app. Notifications that she was far too embarrassed to tell her coworkers, even Wylla, about because, well, she was Arya Stark. Arya Stark didn't lose her cool when she got random messages throughout the day from an anonymous guy she was talking to a dating app. The thought of anyone finding out how often she texted this mystery guy was mortifying. Nevertheless, her heart nearly stopped any time she saw Hammertime92 come up on her phone screen. 

One early morning, Arya and HammerTime92 started on the topic of which restaurants were best in town. 

~~~~~

Titansdaughter: Alright, so you're super new to the city?

HammerTime92: New enough. I wish I had more time to get out, but work gets in the way. 

Titansdaughter: So, you definitely need suggestions for places to eat. You're in for a real treat because this city is loaded with different cuisines and places to eat. 

HammerTime92: I'm a common man. Come on. Just give me one suggestion and I'll go. 

Titansdaughter: Fine. I know a place. It's new, but it's also fucking great. It's called Steel and Fire. 

HammerTime92: Oh, I think I've heard of it. Have you been there a lot?

Titansdaughter: Honestly, no. But it's already one of my favorites. If you really want great good, go there.

HammerTime92: Maybe I will. Actually, I was thinking it might be fun if we....

Titansdaughter: Oh, sorry, Hammer. A coworker is calling me about an emergency. I'll get back to you in a bit!!  
~~~~~~~~~ 

For once, Arya was not making up a lame excuse to avoid talking to a guy. There really was and emergency at The Nymeria. This particular emergency concerned one of the very new, expensive ovens malfunctioning. Arya tried not to get too frustrated, but there was only so much she could do when confronted with more kitchen problems when this was supposed to be The Nymeria's new beginning. 

Arya tried her hardest not to bite her lip as Mycah, The Nymeria's sous chef, inspected the oven one more time. When he finished, Mycah simply ran a nervous hand through his red hair. 

"What's the prognosis?" Wylla asked. She was standing next to Arya. 

Mycah's face looked grim. "Not good."

The verdict made Arya's heart sink. Wylla didn't seem any happier. "So we'll have to stay closed for the day?"

Mycah nodded. "Until this is fixed, we won't be able to provide optimum service."

Arya almost wanted to kick the damn oven. But it was so beautiful. And expensive. All she could do was sigh. "Fine. I'll call the company to get a service job on the oven."

Before Mycah or Wylla could reply, Arya started walking away from the pair. She had to get anywhere but The Nymeria.   
\----  
Gendry, Self Made Chef. 

When Gendry was a kid in King's Landing, he got a part time job after school at a fancy hotel restaurant called The Red Keep. Back then, he was only seventeen so he was just a busser. At first, a job was a job. He didn't feel any passion for food or cooking, really. Which makes sense because he rarely had anything decent to make in his group homes or foster families. Gendry was there to earn money. However, the more time he spent in the restaurant, the more passionate he grew about cooking. To his surprise, he actually liked the new dishes he discovered while working at The Red Keep. Even more surprising, he was actually good at the work. In fact, Gendry's skills as a cook were so promising that of the chefs, Tohbo Mott, took him under his wing. After a few years of learning under Mott, Gendry was practically an informal sous chef at the age of twenty-one.

Food was easy for Gendry. Well, compared to everything else in his life. He could cook and handle a stove like no other. Everyone said he had chopping skills that hypnotized. His menus pushed the boundaries of what other restaurants in the North served up. Gendry was not a man to brag, but he knew his strong suits. And, unfortunately, he was also well aware of his weaknesses. 

Weakness 1: Gendry wasn't a great boss. Now, he wasn't cruel or anything, but he was stern at worst, uninterested at best. If there was a problem in the restaurant, he left it up to his sous chef, Jeyne, and her sister, the lead server, Willow. Gendry was brilliant in the kitchen, but he wasn't a people person. And this crucial fact is what led him to the Raven app. 

He hadn't told a soul about his entry into the world of anonymous dating. Something about Tinder made him feel anxious, but Raven seemed alright by him. He didn't have to post a shirtless picture, or any picture, at all in order to talk someone. 

Titansdaughter. The username floated in his head throughout the day. Gendry thought about her quite often, even when he was busy. If joining an anonymous dating app felt embarrassing, developing a nasty crush on the girl you've been chatting with on said app was enough to make Gendry want to sink into the earth. That was a new development in his life that he was definitely going to keep to himself. He hadn't even told Hot Pie or Jeyne about it. When Jeyne inquired as to he was texting witch such a large grin, Gendry would lie and say he was just looking at memes. She seemed suspicious but didn't press anymore. 

What he found most peculiar is that Titansdaughter had told him she'd been to Steel and Fire. Of course, he didn't tell her that was his restaurant. Not yet. They hadn't begun to divulge specific personal things like careers. When she asked, he'd tell her. That's what Gendry figured. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd noticed her. 

As he pondered on the different customers over the last couple of weeks, Gendry was almost done closing the doors until he heard a knock on the window. 

Gendry saw a pretty brown haired girl. He recognized this girl as a previous customer. But she had been in with a friend. She was alone this time. 

Gendry opened the door. "Hi," he said. 

The girl smiled. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, so you're open?"

Gendry shrugged. "Not quite. I was about to close the doors for the night."

Her mouth formed into a soft "Oh."

That's when Gendry felt his mouth go a little dry. Then he shook his head. "Um, but if you want something real quick, I don't mind."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Really? I don't meant to be a pain in the ass. I can leave. I just really wanted a beer and steak."

Gendry just tried to look cool. So he shrugged. "No problem. If you want to come in. One meal won't make a difference."

The girl smiled a big bright grin that made Gendry feel a bit breathless. 

When she entered the restaurant, it was tidy enough. It was a Tuesday and the weather was bad so Gendry sent most of the staff home early. That left just him in the restaurant with this late customer. 

Gendry led the customer to the bar and handed her a menu. "I know you said steak and beer, but there's a few options you might want to look at.

Her gray eyes scanned the menu for all of two seconds before she slapped it down. "I want the simplest steak you can make. Nothing special. No fuss. As for beer, I'd like a Negro Modelo. I saw that on the menu listings." 

She was forward. Gendry liked that. He took the menu away from her and said, "Alright, milady. Whatever you want."

The girl's face scrunched up into displeasure immediately. "Please, don't call me that ever. I'm not a 'milady.'" 

Gendry rolled his eyes. "Fine, then. What should I call you?"

Her mouth opened and then closed for a brief pause as if she was considering her answer. "Arry. Call me that. And what's your name again? We met briefly the last time I was here if you remember."

"I'm Gendry. And I do remember you came here with a friend recently."

That's when the girl, Arry, reached out over the bar and extended her hand for Gendry to shake. Gendry, saying nothing more, took her invitation and shook her hand. The warmth and firm grip of her small hand made Gendry feel warm. That was embarrassing. 

When Arry finished her steak, she exclaimed that it was the best steak in town. Gendry blushed at the compliment. 

"It's alright," Gendry muttered as he took a swig of his IPA. 

Arry simply shook her head. "Don't be modest. I know I've only had a couple meals here, but it's all terrific. You should be proud."

He only shrugged. "I try to make good food. That's all. Nothing special."

Arry took a swig of her own. "Well, I love it. That's my review. Not that it means anything."

Gendry felt his face go even redder. "No, it does. I like to hear good feedback from customers. It makes all this work worth it."

A pretty soft smile appeared on Arry's face. "I feel the same way. Good work makes life worth it. Everyone says I'm a workaholic."

Gendry's eyebrows raised up. "Is that right?"

Arry nodded. "Yes. And the worst thing is, they're probably right. But it's who I've always been. I can't keep still. I'm always working and getting better and faster and stronger. And, well, I'm exhausted."

"Is that why you're here? Eating alone in a restaurant at nearly 11 on a Tuesday?"

A smirk came upon Arry's face. "I'm not entirely alone right now. You're with me. I guess that means you're in a similar boat?"

"I guess so," Gendry responded. He wasn't sure where Arry was going with this, but he would be lying if he wasn't intrigued. 

Arya put her beer down on the counter. "Huh. Do you have any desserts?"

"Um, just some pastries that gets sent in from my friend's bakeries."

Her big white grin shined. "Good. I want some. And I want to hear about how this restaurant."

Gendry was almost going to say that it was getting late, that he needed to go home, but he also really wanted to keep talking to this girl who seemed actually interested in his life. 

Two hours, two coffees, and a box of pastries, Gendry was watching videos on his phone with Arry. She knew the details of his life and the hard five years between The Red Keep and getting to a second location for Steel and Fire. She shared a little too like her childhood in Winterfell, but he didn't want to pry too much about her job or hobbies other than she was a fencer.

Gendry couldn't help but feel disappointed when she noticed that the time was well past midnight. She had to go home.   
Gendry wiped his hands over his apron. "Yeah, you're right."

As Arry got up from the counter, he asked her, "Are you alright ot go home? I can drive you."

Arry smiled. "No,I'm fine. It was nice to hang out with you. I really like this place. Thanks for letting me have a late meal. I know you were closing---"

"It wasn't a problem. Trust me. I had a good time, too."

Arry seemed like she didn't know what else to say. Her mouth opened, shut, and then opened again. "Cool. Okay. Um. My car is out in the park. Do you mind walking me?"

Gendry was quick to agree. When he walked her over to her car, he noticed it was a nice car. The kind he couldn't afford. Still, he tried not too judge. Arry was nice. A fancy car didn't mean she was a snob. After all, she liked his restaurant. That had to account for some decent taste. It wasn't too shit. 

"Goodnight, Arry," Gendry said as Arry opened the door to her car. She said the same. And Gendry felt a gnaw of disappointment when she appeared to be stepping inside the vehicle. 

That was until she swiftly got right back out, kissed him hard and fast on the lips, and then practically jumped back in her car. All Gendry heard was a second "Goodnight!" Before Arry drove off. 

Gendry was so shocked that he realized he hadn't even asked for her phone number.  
\--------  
Arya felt positively giddy the next morning. Stupid. She knew that this feeling was absurd. Accidentally having dinner and dessert with a chef in his closed restaurant was not a date. But it felt like one? Arya knew she was being nuts. Gendry, tall, awkward, and handsome, probably didn't feel like she did. She blamed the sweets and steak on the kiss she gave him. That was stupid. Also, her long dry spell probably had something to do with it. He was just so handsome and kind when he walked her to his car. Arya didn't want to leave without something to remember. 

Arya groaned. Something to remember. Like a souvenir...god she really was stupid. 

Still, she thought about Gendry all throughout the day. Even the hassles of getting the stove situation sorted wasn't too much of hassle. All Arya could think about was having an impromptu lunch at Steel and Fire. 

When that hour came, Arya hightailed it out of The Nymeria. 

But to her surprise, the restaurant looked closed. She looked through the window only to see there were no customers. Only a frustrated looking Gendry near the entrance with some people who appeared to be his coworkers, a photographer with a set up, and a journalist with a recorder in hand. Arya recognized the photographer and journalist immediately. They were the very same who had done the feature of The Nymeria. 

Arya considered walking away before the restaurant's doors suddenly opened. She had been spotted.   
Gendry was at the door. He was wearing an apron but it was cleaning. And even stranger, he had a button up shirt and nice shoes on. His face was clean shaven. 

"Hi, Arry. I saw you by the window."

Arya shrugged. "Oh, yeah. I was just, um, going to see if you guys were open for lunch, but I see that you're busy right now. Maybe I can come back later."

Before Gendry could answer, a tall woman appeared out of the entrance. She wearing an apron like Gendry's. "Gendry, they want a few more photos. The photographer said he wants a more 'downtown vibe,' whatever that means."

Gendry groaned. "We took two photos already. That should be enough for this pretty fluff piece."

The woman looked annoyed. "Well, it's not. So hurry up so we can all go home." 

Gendry turned back to Arya as the woman walked back in. "That's my sous chef, Jeyne. She's kind of a pain in the ass. I know this looks stupid, and it kind of definitely is, but the restaurant's doing a goofy news thing. Promotion, you know?"

Arya nodded her head. "I totally get it. I can, um, come back another time."

"No---I mean," Gendry's face was beet red at this point, "Just stay. Come inside. It won't take long. And then I can make a lunch. I promise it won't take long."

Arya considered refusing, but he looked like he really wanted her to stay. So, she walked in. She immediately regretted the decision. 

The journalist, a blonde hipster named Edric Dayne, instantly exclaimed her name. "Arya Stark. Hey, it's only been a few days, but you still remember me, right?" 

Arya blushed in embarrassment as Edric came over to pull her into a hug. "Yeah, I remember well enough," she muttered. 

Gendry looked confused. "Arya Stark?"

Arya wanted to be anywhere but there. "Yeah, that's my full name. I'm Arya Stark."

Suddenly a server who looked like a short version of the tall woman piped up. She piped up loudly. "I thought you looked familiar! You're one of the Starks. I saw you on Instagram. You're family owns The Nymeria."

Arya found herself on the defensive. "It's my restaurant, yes."

The tall woman, Jeyne, took on a suspicious tone when she spoke up. "Isn't that great. Corporate espionage."

Arya blinked. "Excuse me?"

Jeyne slapped her hands over her apron. "What else would some rich girl be doing here? You want to check out the completion. Willow, my sister over here, told me that your restaurant is doing the most to reinvent it's old, stuffy image." 

Arya put her hands over her hips. "That's not why I'm here."

The server girl, Willow, laughed. "Oh, so you just really love our menu? I heard your place serves Weirwood paste. I could pay my rent with a pound of that."

Gendry finally spoke up before Arya could snap at Willow's words. He didn't look happy when Arya met his gaze. "You didn't tell me that you had a restaurant."

"That's because it doesn't matter. There's more to me than that----"

"And you didn't even tell me your real name."

Arya bit her lip. "It's just my name but shorter. I didn't want you to think that I was---I don't know."

Willow chimed in. "Maybe you ought to leave."

Arya didn't need to be told twice. She turned right on her heels and left the restaurant without another word. Whatever. The last thing she needed were more idiots in her life. That included Gendry Waters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late in between chapters but oh well. This one is on the long side for me so maybe that helps mitigate the wait? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I loved all the feedback for this fic. It makes me very happy :3 I'm a clown who writes for the people.


	3. Science vs Romance

Chef's Kiss: Chapter 3: science vs. romance

Work. That's all Gendry wanted to care about. He swore that much to anyone. Hell, he even swore it to himself. That was until he met Titansdaughter. 

Of course, they hadn't actually met in the traditional sense of the word. She was just an online friend he met via an anonymous app. But, his heart skipped a beat whenever he saw a notification from her on his phone. They were up until all hours of the night---even hours before he had to be at Steel and Fire for prep. Right 'til the fucking crack of dawn, Gendry thought with a small smile he couldn't quite keep from forming. 

He was smitten. Fine. Gendry was man enough to admit that to himself. Smitten for a face he'd never seen, a body he'd never felt against his own, and a voice he'd never heard. 

But he didn't want it to be that way forever. Gendry caught himself at work in the kitchens wondering about Titansdaughter. He wondered what she'd be like if they met. He even felt kind of guilty for developing that brief and ill conceived crush on Arya Stark. 

Arya. Gendry let his mind wander on her for a bit as he diced up some vegetables in Steel and Fire's dark, cold early morning kitchen. 

Yes, she was beautiful. Gendry had to admit that much. Yes, she was funny and smart. And, yeah, her lips were full and soft. Her laughter and toothy smile made him weak in the knees. But, she was a liar. Gendry couldn't keep that from judging her. As much as he'd come to like this beautiful vibrant woman, he didn't know what to make of her. Gendry liked to think he would judge people on their merits instead of superficial shit, he did have to admit that it rubbed him the wrong way that she didn't tell him that she was Arya of House Stark. The Starks who owned half of the North. That's why she had a Porsche. It should've been more clear that she was just another rich girl. Figures. She couldn't possibly have an interest in a chef like him. He didn't go to a fancy school or get in with million dollar investors. Everything he had was in his restaurants. But stuck up food snobs would never respect that. 

Gendry was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear Willow talk to him. "Hey, Gendry..."

"What's up, Jeyne?" 

Her face look concerned. "I don't know if you're feeling tired or stressed but you've been chopping those onions so much that they're just skins."

Gendry looked down at his handiwork. Jeyne was right. He'd been so lost in thought over Arya Stark that he completely fucked up his onions. 

Gendry sighed. "I'm just---not feeling too well."

Jeyne nodded. "I can see that. Maybe take a break til opening. Armando can help me out."

Gendry didn't need to say anything else. He sat on a couch located in the restaurant's storage room. There he pulled out his phone when it buzzed in his pocket. An early message from Titansdaughter. That brought a smile to Gendry's face.

Titansdaughter: Good morning! I don't know if you're up. 

Hammertime92: Of course I am. I'm always up this early. 

<3 Titansdaughter liked this reply <3

Titansdaughter: Ever the industrious man. I wonder when I'll find out what you do all day. Never I bet. 

Hammertime92: Not necessarily....We could meet up. Call it.

Titansdaughter: Seriously?

Hammertime92: Yeah, seriously. We've been talking on here for a few weeks so why not finally meet.  
  
Titansdaugther: Most people go from messaging to pictures.

Hammertime92: I'm not most people. I'd like to see you anyway. Show you around. 

Titansdaughter: Hah! I'd show *you* around. 

Hammertime92: Alright, then. How about this Sunday? We could have a coffee or something. 

Titansdaughter: That's perfect. I know a great cafe. It's amazing. They serve the best Braavosi brews. 

Hammertime92: K. It's settled. 

Titansdaughter: I can't wait. 

Gendry smiled. He replied with his own excitement before he let his eyes close. For all of his stress, he drifted into a pleasant nap before Willow shook him awake before the restaurant's opening. 

~~~~~~~

The excitement that Gendry felt over his upcoming date with Titansdaughter was enough to keep even a grumpy bastard like him feeling light as air for the remainder of the week. Nothing could phase him. Willow pissing him off. Jeyne arguing over with the fish vendor. Armando and Joe moping over their favorite basketball team losing finals in from of guests. Nothing stressed him out. He had a date. A date with Titansdaughter. 

When Friday finally came, Gendry could hardly contain himself. 

Willow was eyeing him suspiciously around the afternoon when he was doing some last minute tasks in the kitchen before taking the rest of the day off. "So, what are you so chipper about, Mr. Waters?"

Gendry narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged unconvincingly. "Oh, no reason. I mean, you've just seemed very...happy this week."

"What, I can't be in a good mood?"

"You could, but you never are. That's what's weird. Weirder still, you're leaving work early. I've never ever seen you take off from work early."

Gendry hung up his apron before he turned to face Willow. "I appreciate the concern, but I got a life too."

She rolled her eyes. "No, you don't."

"Good afternoon, Willow, make sure Armando and Joe don't slip up on the guests, you hear me?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Actually. Forget I asked. See ya, Waters. Have a good day doing whatever you're going to do."

~~~~~~~

Gendry even washed twice behind his ears for this date. He picked out his best shirt. One with an actual collar and sleeves and buttons. Titansdaughter would be impressed, surely.

Before he left his apartment, Gendry looked at the last message from Titandaughter.

Titansdaughter: The cafe is called The House of Black and White. It's on Ragman's Harbor. I'll drop you the exact location. 

Hammertime92: How will I recognize you?

Titansdaughter: I'll be wearing a Rilo Kiley t-shirt. 

Hammertime92: Oh god, you're one of those people.

Titansdaughter: Shut up. Just get here already before my tea gets cold. 

~~~~~~~~

The House of Black and White wasn't hard to get to with the help of GPS. Though Gendry had not been to this spot, he generally liked the atmosphere of Ragman's Harbor. The place was filled with some holes in the wall, but sometimes there were jewels in the rough. Maybe this cafe was such a place. 

  
When Gendry entered the restaurant, he was first struck by the smell of coffee, smoke, tea, and pastries. As soon he could see past the smoke, his eyes scanned d the room for a girl in a Rilo Kiley shirt.

Then he saw her.

Arya Stark. Sitting at a table near a mural with an enchanted snowy Weirwood tree, Arya was looking exceptionally pretty, her long brown hair in a braid. She also had some makeup on and earrings that looked like two silver swords. But what really stopped Gendry dead in his tracks was that she was wearing a band shirt. A Rilo Kiley shirt. That fact made his heart thump. But despite the shock that was coursing through his whole body, he couldn't stop himself from walking towards Arya Stark.

Her eyes looked surprised, then suspicious when he approached her table. She spoke first. "I'm not stalking you, I promise."

Gendry forgot what he was going to say. "Excuse me?"

She shrugged. "I'm here for something totally unrelated to you and your restaurant. Don't worry. I'm not here for corporate espionage."

That felt unfair to Gendry. "Willow overreacted."

Arya snorted. "What about you? You didn't have to ask me to leave. I would've explained."

Gendry felt his jaw grow taut. "Explain what? Why you didn't tell me who you were? That you were also a chef and restaurant owner?"

Arya's gray eyes looked furious. Her voice sounded barely constrained. "I didn't have to tell you everything about myself. I just, I just---you know what? I think you ought to leave me alone. I thought we could be, I don't know, friends, and I don't know why I kissed you, but I regret it. You seemed nice and all when we first were getting to know each other, but the truth is we didn't know anything about each other at all."

Gendry felt his heart sink at her words. "Yeah, you're right. We didn't know each other. Sorry. I suppose that I'll just leave you alone then. Have a nice evening."

Without another word, Gendry turned to leave The House of Black and White. 

He he arrived home to his apartment, Gendry could hardly believe the shit luck he had. He lost out to Arya Stark twice. 

His stomach gnawed with something akin to agony and guilt when he saw Arya's messages on the Raven app.

Titansdaughter: Are you okay? I've been here at the cafe for an hour.

Titansdaughter: Ok. Cool. You could've said you were going to ghost me. 

Titansdaughter: Screw you. Have a nice life. 

And with that, Gendry took down a few shots and set his alarm for three AM. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and kind of sweet! Feedback is welcome! I love to here thoughts! I live for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine fic time. I hope everyone enjoys. Feedback would make my blue days much brighter. Thanks!


End file.
